The Legacy
by NuclearBunny
Summary: Kurt Wagner has only been the Religous Studies Professor at Xavier School for the Gifted and Talented for a short while and is already well respected. Until a new student arrives who is similar to him in everyway. His religion tells him he's wrong but what does his heart say? *no smutt involved in this one only love & angst -
1. Chapter 1

Kurt lent back into his chair running a hand through his hair, sighing lightly. He'd only been at the institute for a few months and it was hard for him to adjust to the change, before he had moved into the building and started studying under the professor's permission, he had been living in an abandoned church in Munich which was where Jean and Ororo had found him. Speaking of them Kurt sat back up again and watched the pacing figure with white hair in front of the window. He teleported to her side making her jump slightly, she turned and rested her head on his chest. She was upset again he could tell, like most of the others Jean's death had affected her as well. He couldn't possibly place a comment, he'd on known her for such a short period. He looked down at her, sighing again "vere are zey all anyvay?" he asked her. She pulled away and replied "Scott, Logan and Bobby are all on another one of Charles's dispatch mission in Italy." Kurt frowned, this was the first he'd heard about it, he didn't want to be rude but he really wanted to help as much as possible "anozer?" Storm nodded "Yeah she was our first" Kurt followed her gaze and spotted the young girl playing in the grass.

Kurt could faintly hear the rest of what Storm was saying as he watched the girl play fight with her friends, her mutantcy was also possibly in appearance as well, she was a small girl with long chocolate coloured hair and her ears were on the top side of her head but he couldn't be sure as they were obscured by her hair. "Her names Teddy..." Kurt cut into her "Vhy ist Charles bringing in so many mutant children from abroad, isn't zere plenty in zis state let alone country?" he watched Storms frowning expression as she walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, "Don't you know?". Kurt shook his head and sat down opposite her "Nein" He was deeply confused. Storm sighed before she spoke "Cerebro has located a new breed of mutants "Hybrids", Teddy is one of them" she pointed out of the window discreetly "Apart from having extreme strength and speed she is half human". Kurt tilted his head to one side "half?" Storm sighed again and continued "Yes half and if you can't tell by her appearance the other half is the animal the bear" Kurt nodded that was obvious he could tell by her features "The others are locating another one that Cerebro has found, again she is a girl but a bit more talented, their bringing her back now, Logan said that even though she was injured she still put up a good fight, they wanted to get her before the government does, they're assuming these new mutants are dangerous for the population as there more "feral" Storm shook her head. Kurt placed a hand on her knee calming her down slightly. "If she ist injured Zen I'll go down und help Hank". Once Kurt had set eyes on the laboratory that Hank was operating under the institute he wanted to help him with scientific work but on the contrary he worked at the opposite end to Hank, Kurt was studying Medicine and was on his way to become a Doctor, soon he would be qualified to become the schools doctor for the students as well as one of their mentors. Kurt rose from his chair and left the room and made his way down to the lab.

Once he'd got there he'd soon realised Hank had already been briefed about the situation, he had dropped all of his work to help. The table in the middle of the room hand been tidied and sterilised and a light lowered from the ceiling, Kurt's medical equipment had been placed on a stand next to the table top. "Vhy ist all mien stuff out already?" He already knew the answer, and reached over the bench for a pair of plastic gloves. He heard a crash in the rooms above and thundering down the stairs. Hank was putting his lab coat on "Logan's here with the girl" he frowned. Kurt laughed at the expression on Hanks face "Und?" Hank Sighed, Kurt was getting accustomed to the noise "And he's making a big show of it." Kurt flinched as the door was kicked open, no guessing who was standing there. Logan stormed into the room, knocking Kurt to one side he hissed under his breath. Shortly followed by Bobby, Scott, Storm and Rogue. Kurt didn't know where she had come from, she caught his gaze. "I joined last minute" her eyes were teary "Kurt you've got to help her its wrong what's been done" she looked queasy. Kurt turned to the desk to look at the girl Logan had placed on the table top. He gasped lightly in shock. She looked like any normal teenage girl. Slightly paler than natural and quite short and thin with mid-length black hair. Apart from the small cat ears that poked out of the top of her head. But that wasn't what had shocked him. All over the girl's body deep bleeding cuts had been scratched into her. Her lips were swollen and her eyes bruised. Her left arm looked dislocated. Kurt was shocked to find himself thinking she was quite pretty. Her eyes flickered open, he noticed her eyes, cat-like yellow similar to his. He crouched next to her head so she could see him "hallo zere Fräulein silly question but how are you feelin?" she stirred lightly blinking "ugh achy" Kurt noticed the sharp fangs in her mouth as she spoke. "Kurt get the girl to turn over and show you her back, its sick. Wait till Charles finds out those son of a bitches are gonna pay" Logan growled. At his words the girl rolled over and pulled the back of her top exposing her back. The whole room went silent apart from it being broken by the sound of Rogue being sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt silently stifled his gasp, he had to be professional here. He looked at her back again. He was completely zoned out every noise was quietened to him including the sound of Rogue knocking over stuff in her haste to get out of the room and Storm following. Kurt could hear the low growl emanating from Logan but ignored it. Some sick masochistic person had pinned this young girl to ground and with a knife or something else of the sort had carved a large cross into her back whilst she was still conscious. Obviously this was done by some Anti-Mutant Extremists but that didn't matter to Kurt what mattered was this young girls safety. With Rogue and Storm gone the only people left were Hank, Bobby, Scott and Logan. He asked them politely to leave, he answered their puzzled expressions "zis girls cuts need closing if she doesn't vant an infection und to do so I vill need you all to leave ze room so she can undress in privacy." Sighing they all left, Logan paused by the door then finally followed them upstairs mumbling under his breath.

Once everyone had left Kurt silently walked across the room to the girl making sure he didn't make eye contact. He didn't want to be rude but he felt slightly uncomfortable around her. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her watching him. He noticed that she must have heard what he was saying to the others as she'd all ready taken of the ripped and bloodied dress she had been wearing and was laying on her side. He felt like he was committing a sin as he had to control himself to keep his eyes on her back and her back only. Whilst on these premises she was a student and he was a teacher and he had to make sure of that. He pulled up a stool and sat next to the table top. He gently prodded the area around her cut to see if there was any other damage. Out of his kit case he pulled out a needle and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I need to know if you're allergic to anaesthetic" she shook her head her hair cascading down her shoulders "nope I don't think so Kurt". He winced at the sound of her mentioning his name. He felt so stupid, the way her voice echoed and filled the room with gentle melodic sounds. "How... How do you know mien name?" he enquired, she turned to face him, "one of the other professors mentioned it on the plane, oh and by the way I'm Simian, but some people call me Simi, I thought you might want to know so you and the others don't have to keep calling me "girl" ". Kurt laughed silently and jokingly thought she must be a mind reader.

She leant back over, so her back was facing him again. He steadied his hand against her shoulder then with his other hand jabbed the needle into her shoulder blade. She jolted slightly from the pain. "Sorry" he murmured and she replied with a quiet "'s okay". He waited for the painkillers to kick in and reached for some disinfectant wipes with his tail from a stand behind him. Using his tail was like a third hand for him. He started gently cleaning the wound making sure it wouldn't get infected with something serious, each time he touched her skin she breathed in sharply. He assessed the deepness of the cut before decided she would be fine with it being stitched shut and a bandage taped around it for a few weeks. Once he'd finished stitching he helped her sit up, her eyes were slightly glazed. "Ze meds vill vere off in un hour or so" he turned his back so she could get off, stand up and dress.

Kurt stood there patiently waiting for her to finish. He took of his gloves and threw into the trash can. He felt soft hands rest on his shoulders and turned round. She was standing there looking frail and tired, her paleness heightened by her black hair and white dress, something that Rogue must have slipped her. She looked at him placing a hand on his cheek, the coldness of her skin making him shiver slightly. Her yellow eyes bore into his. "I don't want to sound rude Kurt but" her voice sounded like it was sighing "but you won't look at me Kurt, I promise I won't be offended but do I offend you?" he looked and felt confused at her words. He helped her into a seat as it looked like her legs were going to give way. "Vhy vould you think zat ze sight of you offended me? You're quite a pretty girl" he hoped he wasn't blushing "und anyvay it's not like your blue like me anyvay" he chuckled lightly and watched her blush slightly. "Blue is a pretty awesome colour man!" she grinned then noticed the marks on his skin "they're beautiful, what are they?" she asked. He rolled up his sleeve. "Zese? Zere ze holy symbols given to mien people by ze angel Gabriel." She nodded "so you're a holy man?" Before Kurt had time to answer he felt the professor's voice floating his head. He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders "Sorry about this" he teleported out of the room leaving a bamf sound echoing round the room and purple smoke and the faint smell of brimstone.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt teleported into the room with a jolt looking down at Simi, she looked at bit queasy. Obviously she'd never met a teleport before. He helped into one of the chairs. He was dimly aware of other people in the room. He turned to face the man sitting in a wheelchair behind the desk. "Vhy did you call for us Charles can't you see she still needs more treatment?" the words sounded angrier than what Kurt meant. He watched Charles shake his head. He felt storms hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Kurt!" he shrugged her hand of "Nein look she still needs..." he bit back his words. He was planning to mention that he needed to reset Simians shoulder bone, but he watched her place her hand on her shoulder, her eyes glowed slightly and he heard the low popping sound of her shoulder going back into place.

She looked at him smiling slightly "I should've mentioned that before shouldn't I?" she laughed lightly the sound tinkling around the room. She looked at Kurt's and everyone else's amazed face and explained that she had healing powers. She jumped slightly when a man laughed deeply from the corner of the room "Looks like we're in the same boat Kiddo". She turned to face the man Kurt had called Charles. He stared at her intently "do you know why your here Miss Lorenzo?" she shook her head "no but I can guess." He rested his chin on his hand and nodded for her to continue. "Well it seems to me that you've been keeping tabs on me for a while, you know my name and my powers and were able to find me when I was injured. Either you're some undercover kick-ass crime fighters or you're a massive secret pedo ring." She concluded. The room went silent. Broken by Charles and the laughing man... laughing again. "well you got the first part right Simian" Charles chuckled "we are as you say a kick-ass crime fighting team but we are also hold a school hear as a haven for other mutants such as yourself. We tend to usually fight the mutants that seem to think that humans are beneath us and need to stay that way, groups such as the Brotherhood of Mutants." Simian nodded, she knew who they were and they're "ring-leader" as it were. "What I don't understand" Simi asked "is why you brought me here?" She watched Charles "We've got an offer for you Miss Lorenzo if you wish to hear it out."

Simian pulled her chair closer to table "okay continue" she looked around the room. "Allow me to introduce everyone every person in here is a teacher apart from Bobby and Anna". He pointed to the two young mutants standing next to the door. "if this is Teacher issues" the boy named bobby asked "then were leaving" He grabbed the other girl, presumably Anna's, covered shoulder and pulled her from the room. The rest of the mutants gathered and stood behind Charles. He told her their names and what they taught whilst pointing at them. "This is Professor James Logan known as Wolverine" he named the man the man that laughed at her earlier. "What are you a professor of?" she asked inquiringly. "Art" he smirked and Simi shook her head. The rest of the mutants laughed quietly. "This is Professor Ororo Munroe known as Storm" he pointed at the woman with white coloured hair. "This is Professor Scot Summers known as Cyclops". She looked at the guy wearing grey/black tinted, what she thought was sunglasses and grinned. "And this" The professor continued, she already knew who he was pointing to without having to hear is name. "Is Professor Kurt Wagner known as Nightcrawler" She smiled at him as a way of saying thanks for helping her but her avoided her eyes and pretended not to notice, she shrugged it off but still felt a bit upset.

"We want to offer you a place at our school, so you're able to help your abilities develop, we teach a mixture of lessons here such as Environmental Studies, Languages, History and R.e but we also teach specially adapted lessons for mutants as well. But there is a catch." Simian sat up in her chair and watched Charles. "We would like you to join our kick-ass team the "X-Men" you have amazing skills that can be put to use saving the lives of many different innocent humans and mutants alike, so..." His gaze fixed on hers "What do you say?" Simians gaze swept the other professors standing behind Charles, they all gave her warming glances encouraging her, even Professor Logan, apart from "Professor Wagner" he shot her a look so cold it felt like her insides had frozen. She turned back and faced Charles. "I have an answer" she took one last look around the room "And I accept..."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt waited until everyone had left the room before storming out. The others had gone straight to the next lesson to teach but luckily for him he had the next period free. He needed to do something to get her out of his head. It was all her fault he thought striding down the corridor and into his class. He sat at the desk and propped his feet up on the table. She had agreed to become a pupil here and the first lesson she was going to attend was going to be his. He pulled his rosary beads from his pocket and held them in his hands and thought of the Lord's Prayer but even that drew her into his thoughts. She had asked him if he was a holy man but he didn't have time to answer. He sighed, it wasn't really his fault. This must be a reaction to what happened at Alkali Lake he blamed. She'd only been here a few hours and he'd only known her a few hours but all ready he could feel his body slightly aching for her. He felt disgusted by himself, and not just because she was a pupil.

He took of his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair and undid the top few buttons of his shirt. A cool breeze floated around the room calming him down slightly. He knew he was not bad looking for a mutant but he wasn't vain, in the eyes of God that was a sin. He was well built and muscled but not grossly so, and it wasn't because he spent all his time body building or working out in a gym. If he had had his way these muscles wouldn't be there in the first place. His mother had put him in a circus for the amusement and entertainment of others. Because of his amazing agility and acrobatic skills he was made to perform almost every night, the audience assumed his features and skin colour were part of the act, a costume but the people he called family knew different. At night he was forced to be locked into a cage as he couldn't be trusted. His younger self used to pretend he was a pirate on the high seas to get rid of the horrors of it.

Kurt sighed. His contact with his mother had dropped. She like most of the town's people blamed him for the innocent killings of their children when in fact it was Kurt's brother. He had gone slightly insane and Kurt was honouring the pact that they had made when they were younger "if one of us kills or harms an innocent human and or mutant we must promise that we bring the other to justice". Kurt hadn't meant to kill him but they were fighting and Kurt accidently broke his neck. His mother assumed he was the child killer and banished him. He was chased from the town by an angry mob calling him a demon and attacking him. He'd been on the run since that. And when he was kidnapped by an unknown assilant and hypnotised by a chip inserted in his neck to attempt to assinate the President and failed he fled to an abandoned chuch in Munich. That's when professor Xavier had found him and practically saved his life and Kurt knew he owed that to him. That's why he worked here. He'd always wanted to work as a Priest but a R.e teacher and Doctor at the School was good enough for him.

The bell rang at the end of the period signalling the next one. He stood up re-buttoning his shirt and re-putting on his jacket. The room started filling up and the students moved to their desks. She was the last one in and she stood at the side of the room looking awkward. Her gaze never left the floor. He felt guilty and ashamed to how reacted to her in Charles's office but he knew it was for the best. "Guten Tag class as you can see ve have a new pupil" he gestured in Simians general direction. "Zis ist Simian Lorenzo und I hope you'll all make her feel velcome." Kurt leant back on the desk watching the class, whilst they were all watching her. He could see why. One of the pupils in the front row had asked what her mutant name would be and she stood there looking puzzled tapping her chin before finally deciding. "I think it would probably be Static" She said grinning. Kurt honestly felt curious, he turned to face her "Vhy?" She didn't wipe the grin of her face instead she gentle leant forward and placed the palm of her hand on a metal table leg. A small yet sharp burst of electricity sent currents throughout everything metal in the class making the class jump. Kurt dropped his cross into his pocket rubbing his hand. "Okay class settle down, Miss Lorenzo if you could take a seat." He gestured to a spare desk at the back "Okay everyone get out your books und turn to ze page ve vere on last".


End file.
